mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
O que é essa coisa chamada amor?
thumb|left|400px Apaixonar-se é uma das experiências mais emocionantes da vida. Todos querem encontrar o verdadeiro amor e, quando isso acontece, a vida adquire novo significado. Um aumento repentino de energia flui no organismo do apaixonado. Um entusiasmo renovado torna atrativo o mais tedioso trabalho. Uma química especial entra em funcionamento. No estágio inicial do amor, o tempo desfrutado pelo casal está repleto de experiências emocionantes e ternos momentos. Cada olhar e toque, cada conversa e beijo adquirem um significado especial. Tudo parece tão certo, tão bom e perfeito. De repente surge a questão: “Como saber se é amor verdadeiro?” O amor é tão emocionante que algumas pessoas deliberadamente cerram seus olhos para qualquer coisa que possa arruinar a ilusão. Falar sobre as diferenças entre o verdadeiro amor e a paixão passageira é complicado, mas não impossível. Aplicar o “teste do tempo” – dois anos completos de namoro antes do casamento – pode ajudar. O amor verdadeiro supera tudo? Muitos relacionamentos fracassam antes mesmo de realmente começarem, porque os casais adotam a teoria de que o amor supera tudo: “Não importa qual seja o problema, podemos vencê-lo. Nós nos amamos tanto que tudo se resolverá. Nenhum problema é maior do que o nosso amor.” Aquele que adota essa teoria não está encarando a realidade. Se os casais enfrentam um ou vários dos problemas mencionados a seguir e insistem que são irrelevantes, estão vivendo na perigosa zona do “amor supera tudo”: •grande diferença de idade •diferenças raciais ou culturais •diferenças religiosas •falta de estudo •falta de recursos financeiros •um casamento prévio •reprovação dos pais •desacordo sobre ter ou não filhos •hábitos de beber, jogar, drogar-se ou outros usos compulsivos. Tina e André namoraram durante um ano. Tina foi educada num lar religioso, enquanto André cresceu sem religião. Antes de conhecer Tina, ele nunca havia estado numa igreja. Enquanto namoravam, discutiam superficialmente suas diferenças religiosas. André ia à igreja com Tina para fazê-la feliz, mas nunca assumiu um compromisso com Deus e a fé cristã. Visto freqüentar ele a igreja com certa assiduidade, Tina pensou que André estava aceitando suas crenças, ainda que ele nunca houvesse confirmado isso. Eles se entendiam tão bem em outros assuntos, que ambos evitaram abordar a questão religiosa na esperança de tudo dar certo. Nenhum deles queria provocar distúrbios no relacionamento. No íntimo, Tina sabia que nunca abandonaria suas crenças religiosas, e André acreditava que nunca seria religioso como Tina. Ambos pensavam que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro poderia superar todos os obstáculos. Tina e André se casaram, mas não compartilhavam a mesma opinião sobre fé, igreja e espiritualidade. Ao evitar a questão das diferenças religiosas antes do casamento, eles estavam, na realidade, dizendo: “Se nos amarmos o suficiente, podemos superar o problema. O verdadeiro amor pode sobrepujar nossas diferenças religiosas.” Após o casamento, a situação não se mostrou tão favorável assim. André não tentava mais ir à igreja para agradar Tina. Ela, ainda assim, tentou continuar amando-o, mas não tinha nele o líder espiritual que tanto desejava no lar. Ela queria um esposo que orasse com ela sobre os problemas, que provesse orientação espiritual e que fosse um modelo cristão para seus filhos. Por mais apaixonado que você esteja agora, por mais que prometa que nenhum dos problemas apontados irá separá-los, tratar dessas questões no futuro desgastará o amor e o afeto que sentem um pelo outro. O amor é estranho Nos estágios iniciais do amor, você provavelmente experimentará vários tipos de sentimentos e reações, inclusive uma emoção intensa e a idealização de seu companheiro(a), ou seja, pensar que ele ou ela é absolutamente “perfeito” ou “perfeita.” Essa fase romântica chamada paixão, envolve mudanças emocionais e fisiológicas interessantes, que foram testadas em laboratórios e são 100% reais! Por exemplo, a sensação de estar apaixonada faz uma mulher parecer mais bonita. A pesquisa explica que “homens e mulheres apaixonados andam mais eretos e parecem mais altos, porque a coluna vertebral está estirada.” Todas as reações motoras são intensamente ativadas, fazendo com que os apaixonados estejam extremamente atentos e emocionalmente receptivos aos seus companheiros.1 Os olhos parecem mais brilhantes porque a produção de lágrimas aumenta. Isso explica porque os olhos cintilam mais, e também porque você sente que o mundo está mais iluminado, brilhante e mais cheio de felicidade. O coração acelera e faz com que as pessoas sejam ainda mais susceptíveis de se apaixonar. O nível de energia também aumenta. Estar apaixonado estimula a produção de epinefrina (adrenalina) e produz energia e força para a superação de problemas; daí o sentimento de poder superar tudo.2 Outro estudo com pessoas que acreditavam estar apaixonadas demonstrou que esse aumento de adrenalina deixa o coração mais terno. Os participantes dessa pesquisa receberam uma dose de adrenalina para assemelhar-se ao estado atingido pelos apaixonados. O resultado foi que aqueles que receberam tal dose demonstraram mais afeição do que os participantes que não a tinham recebido. Em outras palavras, o estado de apaixonado aumenta a capacidade de amar.3 Aqueles que estão apaixonados são mais receptivos e aceitam o que a vida tem a lhes oferecer. Estão prontos a desfrutá-la plenamente. Em contraste, aqueles que não estão apaixonados apresentam aos outros uma postura mais negativa ou fechada quando ofendidos ou irados. Suas atitudes e reações implicam em manter a cabeça abaixada, cerrar e enrugar os lábios, dar passos curtos e manter os braços junto ao corpo. Eles se distanciam física e emocionalmente das pessoas com mais facilidade. Como conseqüência, os outros também se afastam deles. O resultado se traduz em pessoas infelizes que pensam que ninguém gosta delas, que nunca recebem o amor e a atenção que desejam e necessitam para ser felizes. Alguns jovens adultos indagam-se sobre qual a razão de nunca encontrarem uma namorada ou namorado, e se sentirem rejeitados pelas pessoas do sexo oposto. Na realidade, eles transmitem uma atitude ou postura negativa que afasta os outros.4 A memória também melhora quando estamos apaixonados, pelo menos seletivamente. A pessoa apaixonada possui a extraordinária habilidade de lembrar todos os pormenores que dizem respeito ao objeto de sua afeição. O jovem poderá se esquecer da tarefa de matemática ou a moça de ativar o alarme do relógio, mas nenhum deles se esquecerá dos detalhes um do outro. Os apaixonados desejam ficar fisicamente próximos das pessoas que amam. Se o seu parceiro ou parceira está constantemente procurando estar perto de você, a probabilidade é de que ele (ou ela) esteja apaixonado(a). O amor afeta a química cerebral. Um estudo indicou que quando o estado emocional é definido como de “amor”, há um aumento de uma substância química chamada feniletilamina, que mantém o nível emocional elevado. É interessante destacar que a feniletilamina é o mesmo componente químico encontrado no chocolate um presente habitual entre os apaixonados.5 O amor afeta também os hábitos alimentares. Muitas pessoas sentem falta de apetite nos estágios iniciais do amor. Outras pessoas sentem como se estivessem andando nas nuvens ou sendo transportadas para outro mundo, onde estão vagamente conscientes do que se passa ao seu redor. Os apaixonados podem sentir mãos suadas, pupilas dilatadas, nervosismo no estômago etc. Esses efeitos fisiológicos tendem a desaparecer com o tempo. No início do relacionamento é normal pensar constantemente no amado ou amada. Lana diz, com tom sonhador: “Vou dormir pensando nele, e é a primeira coisa que penso quando acordo pela manhã. E assim começa mais um dia em que ele nunca sai de meus pensamentos.” O enfoque intenso na pessoa amada tende a adicionar um interesse e entusiasmo ainda maior ao relacionamento. Quando longe um do outro, é comum o casal, nesse início romântico, desejar intensamente um telefonema ou esperar ansiosamente pelo momento em que se verão. Nesse período, as pessoas conversam amplamente sobre o objeto de sua afeição com qualquer indivíduo que as queira ouvir. É possível que alguém apaixonado fique tão imerso nesse relacionamento romântico, que as responsabilidades são ignoradas ou esquecidas. Kurt afirma: “Estou tendo problemas em me concentrar nas aulas, e não consigo fazer meus trabalhos de casa. Eles se acumulam e não consigo realizar as tarefas cujos prazos estão vencendo. Outro dia estava numa reunião da associação estudantil e alguém fez uma pergunta. Não me dei conta de que a questão me havia sido dirigida, até que todos começaram a rir.” Foco nas particularidades: os homens Geralmente os homens se apaixonam mais rapidamente que as mulheres. Num estudo envolvendo 250 homens e 429 mulheres, os pesquisadores mediram a “cota romântica” de todos os que estavam apaixonados no momento. Mais de 25% dos homens disseram que se apaixonaram profundamente antes do quarto encontro, enquanto que isso acontecia com apenas 15% das mulheres. De fato, metade das mulheres relatou que não sabia se era amor genuíno, mesmo após 20 encontros! A conclusão foi que as mulheres demoram mais para saber se estão ou não apaixonadas.6 Concluiu-se que os homens se apaixonam mais rapidamente porque são atraídos em primeiro lugar pelas qualidades físicas de uma jovem. Um estudo revelou que os homens precisam apenas de sete segundos para decidir se querem estabelecer um relacionamento com uma mulher. Se ela for atraente, o homem raramente sente a necessidade de avaliá-la durante certo tempo. Se ele gostar do que vê e ela “acender” seus hormônios, então ele sabe que é amor. Considerações sobre as habilidades domésticas dela, ou como ela se relacionará com a família dele, ou ainda que tipo de mãe será, tornam-se secundárias diante de sua beleza. Em geral, um homem também concluirá que é amor quando a mulher o faz sentir-se bem a respeito de si mesmo. Isso satisfaz sua necessidade de admiração e apreciação. Para encontrar o amor verdadeiro, portanto, o homem deve ter calma e amar a mulher de modo paciente e afetuoso durante um longo período de tempo. Aquele que se apressa seguindo somente seus instintos poderá decepcionar-se no final. Foco nas particularidades: as mulheres As mulheres têm outra perspectiva do amor. Geralmente demoram mais para se decidir, e não estão tão dispostas a declarar seu eterno amor antes de conhecer as qualidades interiores de um homem. Elas são mais inclinadas a procurar as características que desejam num homem, como o futuro pai de seus filhos. As mulheres, mais que os homens, possuem a habilidade de visualizar como será um relacionamento com um homem por toda a vida. Elas demoram mais para se apaixonar, porque estão mais conscientes de seus sentimentos. É-lhes fácil distinguir paixão e todas as suas emoções do amor genuíno, que tende a avançar mais lentamente. As mulheres certamente sentem e gostam das palpitações da paixão, mas estão mais predispostas a permitir que a mente controle o coração, pelo menos inicialmente. São mais vagarosas do que os homens para rotular seus sentimentos de “amor”, porém são mais persistentes em sua busca do amor verdadeiro. Uma vez que decida que encontrou a pessoa certa, ela tende a ficar mais intensamente romântica e sentimental. O amor, então, torna-se eufórico. A vida adquire um significado especial. As cores são mais brilhantes; a mulher fica mais feliz, mais bonita e radiante como nunca dantes. Ela pode ter dificuldades de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto na pessoa amada e nos sonhos de um futuro juntos. Amor sem limites A sociedade nos programa, através da mídia e outros meios, para acreditarmos que o amor solucionará todos os problemas pessoais. Tal conceito conduz as pessoas a um caminho perigoso, porque esperam que um romance ofereça o que somente Jesus pode suprir. Em vez de colocar todas suas esperanças e sonhos no ser humano, por que não se colocar primeiro a si mesmo nas mãos dAquele que nunca muda? Jesus é o mesmo ontem, hoje e sempre. Ele cumprirá as promessas que fez. Você pode confiar nEle. Seu amor é completamente incondicional. Ele sempre o amará, independentemente de sua aparência, fracassos ou erros. Quando outros decepcionam você, Ele está ao seu lado para amá-lo e cuidá-lo. Ele é o único que o ama em toda a sua plenitude. Jesus é o único que pode suprir todas as nossas necessidades, satisfazer todos os nossos desejos e atender a todas as nossas expectativas. Apóie-se nEle, em primeiro lugar, e então terá menos chance de ficar desapontado no amor, e com mais possibilidade de encontrar um amor que o satisfaça neste mundo. Nancy Van Pelt é educadora especializada em vida familiar. Publicou 28 livros que foram traduzidos em mais de 30 idiomas. Este artigo foi adaptado de seu livro Smart Love: Straight Talk to Young Adults About Dating, Love and Sex. Ver www.heartnhome.com Referências 1. Joyce Brothers, The Brothers System for Liberated Love and Marriage (New York: Peter H. Wyden, 1972), p. 19. 2. Ibidem. 3. Ibidem. 4. Idem, p. 22. 5. John James e Ibis Schlesinger, Are You the One for Me? (Reading, Massachusetts: Addison-Wesley, 1987), p. 198. 6. Nancy L. Van Pelt, Smart Love: A Field Guide for Single Adults (Grand Rapids, Michigan: Fleming H. Revell, 1997), p. 128. Dialogue Adventist